


I wanna see you be brave

by BellaGallagher



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, pol's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGallagher/pseuds/BellaGallagher
Summary: Pol's POV after Bruno has left and how Pol discovers that being yourself and living your life the way you want to is best thing that can happen to you.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that i write about Merli and the relationship of Bruno and Pol. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments because i would love to here all your feedback.  
> The title is based on the song brave by Sarah Bareilles.

After Bruno drove away in the cab I thought that tomorrow in class he was not going set in front of me.  
This thought made by whole body hurt and I felt how I was starting to cry and I could not stop.  
When I thought of Bruno leaving is also thought about the reason which is his Italian boyfriend Nicola.And in this moment I knew that I threw a something beautiful. I always thought Bruno was brave for coming out and living his life just the ways he wants it to.  
I wish I could be that brave and break free from my father and live my life the same way Bruno does.  
I have to find another job because I cannot stand my father and brother also they will never accept me and love me like my mother and grandmother did.  
As I arrive home my father is sitting in front of the tv and drinking as always. He hears me come in and says: “Where were you ?” “ I said goodbye to a friend” I answer. “Whatever. I am going to need money for some things I want to buy for our home. “ I am not going to give you my money so that you can spend it on alcohol or other useless things. I earned the money so I am going to keep it. “ How dare you, boy? I don’t care that you earned the money because I am your father you are going to give me your money, “ he screams back. “ I said NO. It has been a long time since you behaved like a father. “ “ If you have a fucking problem with how it works in this family just leave .” “ OK. Maybe I will “ I scream back.  
I storm to my room and start to pack my things. Although I am not sure where I am going to go after I leave home. Anywhere is better than here. As I am leaving my room I see my Father standing by the Entrance door. He looks at me with disappointment and disguise. Once I am out on the street and I wonder where I should go and if I should call one of my classmates and then I think maybe I could go to Bruno’s place because they should have space. After a while, i stand in front of Bruno’s home and I ring the bell. Merli opens the door and looks surprised:” Did you forget that Bruno does not live here anymore ?” “ No, I did not forget but I got into a huge fight with my father and he threw me out. So now I don’t have a place to stay or enough money to rent one.” “Ok. come on in. You can sleep on the couch or in Bruno’s bed?” “I am going to sleep on the couch. Thank you so much. “ “It's ok Pol. Go to sleep now.”  
the next morning I realise that I have school today and I am really not in the mood to go with everything that is happening right now. I am not getting far in my plans for today when Merli comes in and says “ You are going to school today Pol. I guess you might not feel like it but I think you should go anyway. You are such a bright young man and I would like to see you graduate Highschool and go to University.” “ Ok, i am going. Thanks that you are believing in me. I wanted to ask how long I can stay here?” “ You can stay as long you need it.”


	2. Chapter two

the next morning i realise that i have school today and i am really not in the mood to go with everything that is happening right now. I am not getting far in my plans for today when Merli comes in and says “ You are going to school today Pol. I guess you might not feel like it but i think you should go anyway. You are such a bright young man and i would like to see you graduate Highschool and go to University.” “ Ok i am going. Thanks that you are believing in me. I wanted to ask how long i can stay here?” “ You can stay as long you need it.” I am making my way to school and i feel a little better then i did yesterday because i have someone who believes in me. The School day drifts by and in the last period we have philosophy which is my favourite and best subject. Father used to mock me for being good at something so useless because he just wants me to make money and to become as miserable as he is.  
When i arrive at the flat i go directly go to what is my room now. Once i sit down and i am think about what am i going to do with my future and so i am looking up what kind of options i have when i study philosophy and of course it says that one can become a teacher at high school or university. At first i am not sure about it but then i think about Merli and what kind of teacher he is and i start to consider looking into becoming a teacher. I might talk to Merli about becoming a teacher because he has helped and supported me through everything. I still cannot really believe that i am not living my father and brothers anymore and that i can actually relax when i come home. Normally i would get bombarded by father with blame and bickering and i would also have to give my family my hard earned money to waste it on useless things. In the last two days many things in my life have changed and i am feeling much more positive about my future and how i can make it happen but there is one thing which i have tried not to think about bruno which is pretty hard because i am living in flat . Then when i think about Bruno i am thinking about how i have hurt him in the past , how i did not want to admit my feelings for him and that i am not just attracted and have feeling for girls. If i really want to live my life happy , fullfilled and without any regret i need to deal with these things but i am not just ready yet.


End file.
